


The Science Of Symbiosis

by LanniganShenanigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanniganShenanigans/pseuds/LanniganShenanigans
Summary: 'Our relationship is a symbiotic one. That’s why you aren’t going to report me - because you need me. Without me, you won’t amount to anything and without you, I’ll just be bored again. Of course, symbiotic relationships don’t necessarily have to benefit each member… That’s why I’m going to kill you one day.'The universe is rarely so lazy as to present the people on Earth with things such as coincidences, so it’s no coincidence when budding Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes, is faced with a series of challenges by an anonymous source. Sherlock Holmes doesn’t believe in fate so why does he seemed destined to forever cross paths with Jim Moriarty and is his dream come true capable of becoming his worst nightmare…? He certainly thinks so.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Molly Hooper/Tom, Philip Anderson/Sally Donovan, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 4





	The Science Of Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously published under the title 'Consulting Destiny' on my old account. However, after many years (quite literally) of debate and thanks to one particular individual to whom this work is dedicated to, I have decided to pick it back up and continue writing what will be a FanFic consisting of 20 chapters. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> The following FanFic is dedicated to May - a fellow Sherlockian and Moriarty lover. <3

The smell of chlorine burned the inside of Jim's nose as he filed in behind the other students, following them as they made their way along the row of plastic chairs that overlooked the pool below. The last time he had been this close to a swimming pool he had nearly drowned and the memory resurfaced now as he stationed himself in the empty seat beside a girl with wild red curls. He had made the mistake of advising to his teacher that he was unable to swim when Carl Powers had been within earshot and later that day both he and his group of moronic friends had thrown him into the deep end 'for a laugh'. Their aim, aside from amusing themselves, had been to scare Jim and while they had been unsuccessful in doing so, they had unknowingly provided Jim with ammunition in the form of further motivation and an idea...

'Can I get a quote?' The red-headed girl sitting to Jims left asked, pulling his out of his thoughtful state and back into reality. Jim blinked silently at her for a moment, his eyes resting on the small notepad in her hand and the pen that looked as though it was now the beloved chew toy of a dog clutched in the other. 'I'm Kitty... Riley?' The girl pressed on when Jim merely blinked at her in silence. He could tell that she was offended that he didn't appear to know who she was and he wondered if she would be more offended if he told her that he did know who she was but just didn't care, 'I write for the school newspaper. I'm taking notes now so I can start writing up the article after Carl wins, that way it can be published with tomorrows school paper.' He couldn't help but smile at the girl's confidence in Carl's victory and he watched as she smiled back at him, waiting expectantly.

'Sure,' Jim nodded, taking a moment to watch the crowd around him talking excitedly among one another and laughing cheerfully, the buzz of their excitement was nowhere near as strong as what Jim felt though his excitement was for an entirely different purpose. 'I think this is going to be a day no one will be able to forget.' He watched as Kitty took note of his words down in an untidy scrawl before turning away from him without so much as a thank you. Jim was in the middle of rolling his eyes when the chatter resided and four contestants made their way out of the changing rooms and over to the edge of the pool that had been divided into four equal segments by lane lines. There were some cheers from the crowd just at the sight of seeing their school champion and Jim studied each of the contestants curiously. The one standing closest to the stands where he sat was a boy with unruly red hair, strands of which were sticking out from under his dark blue swimming cap, a pale face that was covered with small freckles and a lean build which obviously came from the exercise which he gained from swimming. Next to him was another boy wearing a red swimming cap and Jim assumed that his hair was shorter than the first as it wasn't visible at all. This boy was slightly chubbier in his build and Jim would have assumed he would be the one losing had this competition been going to be a fair one. The next contestant was a girl and her hair too stuck out from under the yellow swimming cap and Jim could see the lump on the back of her head from where she had obviously attempted to pin it up in order to fit it all under the cap. She was a lot smaller than the boys but Jim didn't judge her because of her size. He knew better than anyone that smaller people could often be craftier and quicker. Then there was Carl. His short dark hair was concealed nicely under his green swimming cap and he was grinning up at his friends who sat just a few seats away from Jim.  
  
Jim wasn't aware of any of the noise in the building now, focused only on the boy standing at the edge of the pool. He checked the mental list he had in his head, checking once more than he had done everything right up until this point and thinking about the actions he would take next after the show had ended. It wasn't until the sound of the whistle being blown reached his ears, interrupting his thoughts that he realized that the competition had begun and the swimmers had already poised themselves to dive and did so now headfirst into the water. Cheers filled the room again and Jim allowed himself another smile, playing along and clapping with the others although not as enthusiastically. All four of the schools shouted encouragements to the four contestants, some were for Carl and some were for the others who Jim learned were named Tiffany, Liam and Scott. Not that they mattered.  
  
Jim's eyes were fixed on the body that was Carl's as he disappeared under the water for a moment before resurfacing and using a Freestyle Stroke to move his body through the water. Jim almost admired how he managed to move gracefully through the water and did so with much more grace than he had ever moved on the ground. For the first few moments, Carl was in the lead, closely followed by the Tiffany girl who Jim knew would do well in the competition before she had even entered the pool. Carl eventually made it to the other end of the pool where he kicked off and continued back to the end where the lifeguard and referee stood overlooking the contest with a critical eye. Carl was on his second lap before Jim began to grow concerned. Surely enough time had passed now… He had done everything right, he was sure of it, so why was Carl still swimming? No sooner had Jim began to worry when Carl, who had kicked off yet again from the end of the pool before changing his swimming style to a backstroke, seemed to freeze in the water as though floating on his back. A few seconds later he was gone, having disappeared under the water and Jim leaned forward slightly so that he was sitting on the edge of his seat.  
  
Two minutes and fourteen seconds. That was how long it took for the first person to realize that something was wrong and a teacher from one of the other schools who was sitting in the stands opposite Jim rose from her seat to get a better view of Carl. Jim wished he had been able to sit on the side of the pool which Carl had been swimming in just so that he could have gotten a closer view but the view which he had right now was enough and he wasn't going to complain. Three minutes and nineteen seconds. Now the referee had blown the whistle, the lifeguard had come to the rescue of someone who was unable to be saved and the other contestants were torn between backing away in the water and treading the water on the spot they had stopped, unable to look away from the scene which was unfolding in front of them.  
  
Then there was panic.

Screams, yells and gasps came from all directions as people rushed down from the stands to crowd round the boy being lain down on the tile floor.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Jim heard someone shout as he rose from his seat but he knew it was already too late and Jim took advantage of the attention of everyone in the room being on Carl and made his way slowly to the doors which led into the boys' changing rooms. Botulinum Toxin, highly poisonous and highly undetectable. Given that the poison had already entered Carl's system, Jim was certain that when the ambulance came to escort Carl to the hospital, the only part of the hospital he would be going to was the morgue.  
  
Once he had reached the lockers, Jim stopped the one he had watched Carl store his things inside before the competition had begun and he reached into his pocket to pull out the small key that opened it. It had been as easy to obtain the key as the entire plan had been and Jim congratulated himself as he turned the key and pulled open the locker. Carl's clothes, phone, watch and wallet were inside and Jim, leaving nothing to chance, pulled out a pair of latex gloves and snapped them on before putting Carl's trainers into a plastic bag in his own school bag. Closing the locker door over, he let the key drop on the floor by his feet before returning to the chaotic scene in the next room as the sound of the ambulance sirens travelled in the open windows from outside.  
  
Sure enough, one of the medics who had come in the ambulance already pronounced him dead before he was taken away and Jim took a moment to ponder his feelings. Watching Carl die had made him feel ecstatic and he still did, the adrenaline from what he had done was still pumping through his veins and he wanted to laugh but kept his expression neutral with a hint of shock in his eyes as to blend with the mass of people he was standing with. However, it wasn't the euphoric feeling or adrenaline that had him curious, it was the lack of any other emotion. In films and documentaries which he had watched of killings, people had often felt regret for killing someone even if they had meant it at the time or planned it in advance. Jim, on the other hand, didn't. He didn't feel guilty, or sad, or regretful. Relieved, perhaps, but none of those. He continued to wonder why he didn't as he sat on the bus which took all of the students but one back to school.

It was lounging on the seat at the back of the bus that Jim pulled out his phone lazily, scrolling down the short list of contacts until he came to the 'S' category and typed out a text eagerly: **_Guess who's dead!_** and with a satisfied smirk, hit send.


End file.
